


Can't Sleep

by natproms1 (littlethanktosomeoneachday)



Category: The Voice (France) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlethanktosomeoneachday/pseuds/natproms1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sighs. They have a week to get ready and then, this all may end. Or it may start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> written about a year ago. I simply loved their battle and chemistry, and couldn't not do it. So here it is (along with an edit i made at the time, which both fav-ed on twitter). Unbeta-ed.

 

He lays on his back. Stares at the ceiling once more. He's stopped counting. He can't believe he's so nervous.

 

The duet was announced earlier in the day, everything changed in the span of two hours and now, he cannot stop fidgeting. He wiggles under the sheet, sets his legs in another position. Crosses them, uncrosses them, crosses them back again. How can he be so nervous, he, who's never had anything close to stage fright before.

 

Music is his life, he shouldn't be scared of performing. He was born for that. That is his only reason to live, to perform, to sing, to create, to write, to make music.

 

He turns on his side, tucks his hand with the cover under his chin, griping the pillow. He sighs. They have a week to get ready and then, this all may end. Or it may start.

 

He passes a hand through his hair, misses his hat. His friendly hat, the one he's had for the past five years and brought him luck.

 

He hears Charlie's soft breathing. He tries to concentrate on it, let it lull him to sleep. He can't get out and walk around in Paris, first because he doesn't know much about Paris and second, because he doesn't have the keys to come back in. It would also wake Charlie up and, he may be his 'opponent' in that battle, he's not going to disturb him.

 

Charlie moves around in his bed slowly, rolling on his belly, one leg sticking out from under the covers out in the chill air of the night. They're in his small room, in his small flat. The couch is too awful to sleep on it so they got a mattress from one of Charlie's friend and put it in his room. It couldn't be put in the other room, a mix of a kitchen and living room, there wouldn't have been enough space to go around. So they put it next to Charlie's bed.

 

Antoine turned on his other side, tucking the covers around his slim body. Couldn't watch now. He settled his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes. It still didn't work. He opened them again. Rolled slightly on his back and caught sight of Charlie's angelic face. He was sleeping peacefully, mouth slightly open. The air wasn't cold enough to see his breath but Antoine could hear it.

 

Charlie was dangerously close to the edge of the bed, his leg hanging from the bed now touching Igit's covers.

Antoine felt it and looked down. Pale white skin almost glowing in the dark. He had a sudden urge to tickle him. But he stayed put and didn't.

 

“Can't sleep?” Charlie breathed in.

 

Antoine was startled by his voice. He looked up surprised and saw two bright shining orbs staring back at him.

 

“Stage fright?” Charlie asked again, putting his hand under his face, settling his head.

 

“Something like that.” He answered honestly.

 

Charlie's eyes stayed on him for a moment. He didn't seem annoyed to be woken up in the middle of the night. He just looked.

 

“You need to sleep.” Charlie finally said.

 

“I know.” Antoine huffed. He had had time to figure that out on his own.

 

“What do you do usually?” He asked closing his eyes, frowning to get sleep away from his face.

 

“Usually, I'm not nervous.”

 

“Then why now?”

 

“If I knew, I'd have found a solution by now.” He was getting irritated for no reason. He laid back, wiggling his back and butt trying to settle on the mattress.

 

“Sorry, I'm dumb, I'm not completely awake.” Charlie's hand moved to pat him on the covers, above his chest. When taking it back, he almost hit Igit in the face.

 

“No, I shouldn't talk like that.” He finally said after some time, almost wishing Charlie was back asleep so he wouldn't snap at him again.

 

When Charlie didn't add another word, Igit breathed out. He heard his soft breathing and smiled that he was back to sleep.

 

He turned back on his side, facing Charlie again, because these things in the mattress were killing him.

 

“How's it?” Charlie's eyes stayed close as asked sleepily.

 

“Hm.” He didn't really know how to say it. He hated lying.

 

“Honestly.” Charlie added.

 

“Digging into my back.” Antoine sighed.

 

“There you have it.” Charlie yawned. “Hop onto mine.” He ordered. “It's heavenly. You'll fall asleep in no-oh time.” He tried justifying it but really, he had only been searching for an excuse to get Igit in his bed.

 

“No, don't worry.” Antoine said as he settled the cover nervously around his skeletal body.

 

“We're both supposed to sing in the morning. It won't do it if you're yawning every five minutes. So, come on, hop in.” Charlie's hand came to pat him again on the chest.

 

“O-kay.” Uneasy, he uncovered his body and sat up. Charlie was scooping back against the wall, giving him space, taking his covers with him.

 

Antoine took his and got on the bed on all fours, slumping on top of it face first. He threw his arm off the bed, got a hold of his pillow and slid it under his head, sighting. The mattress was heavenly indeed.


End file.
